nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of notable Face promos
Face Painting - Featuring Face using Red Circle for his left eye, Blue Square for his right eye, and Yellow rectangle for his mouth. Many Faces - Features many numbers of Faces - One Face, Two Face, Four Face, Six Face. ABCs - Features Face singing the ABC song. Potatoes - Features Face counting 4 potatoes. Face Loves Birthday - Features Face seeing a birthday cake making itself and they cover the cake with chocolate syrup, Then they decorate the cake with flowers, and Face counts 3 candles, and Face blows out the candles. Jigsaw Puzzle - Features Jigsaw Puzzle Pieces of face arranging together. Face Drinks From His Cup - Face drinks a cup of purple juice with a very long and loopy straw (and becomes purple with every sip). Boo Boo - Featuring face having a bandage on his face. Spelling - Features Face spelling his name and sings a song about the letters in his name. Hat Day - Features Face wearing many hats. Nick Jr. Sings (Frère Jacques) - Features Face singing a song stating that Nick Jr. Sings is up next to the tune of Frère Jacques. Changing Into Different Things - Features Face turning into a clown, an astronaut, and a piece of wood, before they clean his face. We're Looking for Blue's Clues - Features Face singing 'We are looking for Blue's Clues', and a Pawprint appears on him when he says Blue's Clues is coming up next. Lion - Featuring Face pretending to be a lion. Milk - Featuring Face drinking milk and getting a milk Mustache. Cowboy Face - Features face wearing a cowboy hat, chewing a cowboy straw, and nearly avoiding a stampede of farm animals. Opposite - Features Face doing some opposites. Sandwich - Features Face eating his Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich. Little Bill - Featuring Face Meeting Little Bill. Vegetable Garden Song - Features Face singing the Vegetable Garden song Amby & Dexter - Features Face cheering "Gimme an Amby", then "Gimme a Dexter". Light Switch - Features Face trying to find a light switch Face & Periwinkle - Features Face meeting Periwinkle who says "Hello There" in the promo, then pretending to be in the beach. This promo was originally made for the premiere of the Blue's Clues episode "Imagine Nation", and was reused to announce the show itself later on. Spin Art - Features Face spinning himself for spin art, red, blue, and yellow paint balls falling on him, and face stopping himself from spinning. Pizza - Features Face getting topped with pepperoni, mushrooms, green peppers, sausages, and broccoli, them on face disappearing, and face getting topped with cheese. Frog - Features Face being a frog to promote Jungle Boogie. Robot - Features Face as a robot saying Nick Jr. will be right back. Music - Features Face singing Opera, Country, and Rock N' roll Sleep - Features Face snoring and getting waked up. Clock - Features face being a clock Red Plane - Features Face seeing a red airplane Things that go - Features Face being an airplane, then Face being a train, then Face being a traveling face Car - Features Face and a yellow car. Shapes - Face is a triangle. He becomes a square, then an oval, then a heart, then face visits a green background and says he likes finding shapes. He thinks he sees a circle, then he thinks it's a ball, then he thinks it's a cookie, the he realizes it's Oswald the Octopus. The Blues - Face sings the blues. Category:Lists